RockClan/Roleplay
''Archives: '' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40 ---- Sagenose paced around. ---- Leafwind went back to Vinefur. He looked at Pepper. "I know we didn't save him, but thank you for warning us... You can hunt on our land as our thanks..." he mewed mournfully and picked Vinefur off the ground and turned to take him back to camp. ---- Waterstar's patrol returned. Waterstar sat down to lick some scratches. ---- Nightpaw glanced worriedly at Creekfrost. He knew his father was powerful but he'd never really seen him almost kill before, and Gingersnap could still be dead. ---- Creekfrost settled onto his hunches and inspected a cut on his paw. Gingersnap had done that... he felt guilty for hurting the queen, he knew he shouldn't but... Ashstorm 16:17, March 24, 2016 (UTC) "Thanks.." Pepper said, surprised. "But its...fine...you deserve to have your own land." he slowly wandered around RockClan's camp, wondering what was next. You idoit, you had the chance of your life right there! he thought. I am forever haunted[[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| by the voices in my head ~Runningstrike in The Haunted Warrior]] 16:19, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Ashkit saw Pepper. He hopped over to him. "Hi!" ---- "Vinefur is dead," Leafwind annouced to the Clan. Ashstorm 16:31, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Pepper took a step back. I help ''one time and find myself talking to everyone....'' "Hello...." Pepper mewed. I am forever haunted[[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| by the voices in my head ~Runningstrike]] 16:33, March 24, 2016 (UTC) "My names Ashkit! my brothers dying, I think he is anyway. So are you joining the Clan? that'd be awesome!" Ashstorm 16:34, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Me? Join the Clans? Like I would ever do that.... "No, I just came to warn the Clans about something." Pepper said. I am forever haunted[[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| by the voices in my head ~Runningstrike]] 16:37, March 24, 2016 (UTC) "Oh, oh well," Ashkit squeaked. "Have you met the cats yet?" he asked. Ashstorm 16:39, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Pepper thought aboout it, then added spitefully, "Sure, they wanted to kill me." I am forever haunted[[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| by the voices in my head ~Runningstrike]] 16:45, March 24, 2016 (UTC) "Of course they didn't!" Ashkit mewed. "You should met Blizzardheart! shes really nice, OH! Or my mom! she's the kindest cat ever!" Ashstorm 16:47, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Pepper paused. "I met a kit or apprentice with black fur, another apprentice, that cat Creekfrost, and the leader. ANd.....I don't know, nohting ended up to well". 16:49, March 24, 2016 (UTC) "Oh, they are all nice! besides Waterstar, she's been grumpy lately!" Ashkit squeaked. Ashstorm Heatherpaw poked her head out of the apprentices' den to see her brother. No. She was in disbelief. No, that can't be him...! ---- Slatrestream was licking his scratches. ---- Frozenwind's ears pricked in interest. --look me in the eye 20:21, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Pepper nodded. "See you around." He mumbled, before spotting Heatherpaw. Her? What was she doing here? He rolled his eyes, were all his siblings going to be brainwashed by the stupid Clans and their stupid camps? I am forever haunted[[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| by the voices in my head ~Runningstrike]] 17:32, March 25, 2016 (UTC) "Oh." Ashkit mewed in disappointment. "See ya..." he looked around boredly. ---- Nightpaw spotted Pepper. "Are you the loner who warned us about Vinefur?" Ashstorm 19:21, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Pepper nodded. Are you the apprentie who wanted to attack me? he thought. I am forever haunted[[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| by the voices in my head ~Runningstrike]] 19:58, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Nightpaw looked him up and down, flicked an ear and sat back. "You smell like Wolfstar's kits." Ashstorm 20:02, March 25, 2016 (UTC) "Who is Wolfstar?" Pepper asked calmly. And more importently, why do I care? I am forever haunted[[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| by the voices in my head ~Runningstrike]] 20:04, March 25, 2016 (UTC) "Wolfstar used to be our leader, leader before Stormstar, who was leader before Waterstar," Nightpaw meowed. Ashstorm 20:06, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Pepper nodded. Then he remembered something. "My mom, what I remember of her, was a gray-blue she-cat. Her name was River....or Riverpaw....something like that." If I have Clan blood....then.... I am forever haunted[[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| by the voices in my head ~Runningstrike]] 20:08, March 25, 2016 (UTC) "Riverpaw?" Creekfrost, who was sitting not that far away heard the name. "Riverpaw's your mother?" Ashstorm 20:09, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Annoyed, Pepper looked at Creekfrost. He remembered the tom who wanted to kill him. "Sure," he said. "Broadly speaking." Creekfrost, who had all but forgotten his fight with Pepper carried on. "Riverpaw is Wolfstar's daughter, I didn't know she was still alive." Ashstorm 20:13, March 25, 2016 (UTC) "She could be." Said Pepper. "She left one day, said she would return, but she never did." 20:14, March 25, 2016 (UTC) "Maybe she lost your scent and couldn't find you? I know Riverpaw left RockClan, but I don't think she'd leave her kits." Ashstorm 20:15, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Pepper shurgged. "She knew the way back like anything, I suppose she got runnover on the Thunderpath, or got caught by twolegs." Pepper mewed. 20:16, March 25, 2016 (UTC) "That's kind of mean," Nightpaw muttered to himself. "Anyway, if you are Riverpaw's kit, and if Morningwing did kill Vinefur, your related to a murderer, I guess I see where you got your personailty from, too." Nightpaw mewed. Ashstorm 20:18, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Pepper stiffened. "If you are saying I would murder someone...." he hissed, in warning. I am forever haunted[[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| by the voices in my head ~Runningstrike]] 20:20, March 25, 2016 (UTC) "I'm not, I'm just saying." Nightpaw huffed. He closed his blue eye and opened the amber one wide and made a thoughtful "hmmmm". Ashstorm 20:22, March 25, 2016 (UTC) "What?" Pepper said, madly. I am forever haunted[[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| by the voices in my head ~Runningstrike]] 20:23, March 25, 2016 (UTC) "I'm THINKING," Nightpaw mewed and closed both of his eyes tightly. "I've got it! I'm going to find Riverpaw!" he mewed and began to head for the entrance. Ashstorm 20:24, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Pepper paused, Even if this loony apprentice thinks he could find Riverpaw, he is wrong. Riverpaw is never coming back. I am forever haunted[[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| by the voices in my head ~Runningstrike]] 20:26, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Nightpaw kept hopping to leave their land. Creekfrost followed him. "Nightpaw, stop." he meowed, rolling his eyes. Ashstorm 20:28, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Pepper hissed to himself, he wandered near his bordor. My services are no longer needed here.... he stopped, surpirsed at what he saw. "What are you doing here?" He hissed. I am forever haunted[[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| by the voices in my head ~Runningstrike]] 20:30, March 25, 2016 (UTC) "But I want to find a loner with my nose!" Nightpaw whined. "There's no point, Nightpaw, come on." Ashstorm 20:31, March 25, 2016 (UTC) "Rusty?" said Riverpaw--for it was Riverpaw, who had fought and fought and at last come home--"It's Pepper now, don't call me the name you gave me, I am nothing like you!" Pepper snapped. 20:37, March 25, 2016 (UTC) "Fine..." Nightpaw muttered madly. Ashstorm 20:40, March 25, 2016 (UTC) "I was trapped by twolegs." said Riverpaw. "I knew you wouldn't be where I left, so I tracked you here." -----"I stayed longer." Mewed Pepper. He butted his head into Riverpaw. "Don't ever me again." he mewed. Why do I forgive her? After what she did to me? I am forever haunted[[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| by the voices in my head ~Runningstrike]] 20:42, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Creekfrost led Nightpaw back to camp. Ashstorm 20:43, March 25, 2016 (UTC) (I have to go) "I won't" Mewed Riverpaw. "Where are your siblings?" Pepper shrugged. "Cinnamon is here, as bossy and annoying as anything." he mewed, before standing next to Riverpaw, kindly. I am forever haunted[[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| by the voices in my head ~Runningstrike]] 20:45, March 25, 2016 (UTC) (bye) Leafwind talked with Waterstar about warning StormClan about Morningwing. Ashstorm 20:46, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Minnow picked up Pepper's scent. Hm. ---- Heatherpaw watched her brother leave camp. ---- Frozenwind licked his paw. --look me in the eye 07:10, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Pepper trailed back into RockClan camp. What am I doing here? I could be somewhere useful... 14:02, March 26, 2016 (UTC) "Hi, what're you doing back here?" Nightpaw asked. Ashstorm 14:06, March 26, 2016 (UTC) "I got distracted, I am leaving now." Pepper mewed, holding back a hiss. 14:09, March 26, 2016 (UTC) "Can I take you to the border?" Nightpaw asked excitedly. Ashstorm 15:04, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Pepper nodded, but worried what Nightpaw might do. I am forever haunted[[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| by the voices in my head ~Runningstrike]] 16:33, March 27, 2016 (UTC) "I wanted to come with you to say sorry," Nightpaw mewed. Ashstorm 21:45, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Pepper blinked. He expected that Nightpaw might try to kill him once they were alone, or maybe wanted to yell at him for yowling at Creekfrost moons ago, perhaps insult him in such ways he would never do with the Clan watching, or maybe he just wanted to look at the bordor, or perhaps try to figure out how he knew about the murder, maybe even accuse him of being invloved with the murder of Vinefur, but--not to say sorry. He stared at Nightpaw, at a loss for words. "You have no reason to be sorry." He mumbled, in more of a whisper. He ran to the woods before Nightpaw could speak. Pepper didn't regret his actions...he felt himself in the right for yowling at Waterstar and Creekfrost, yet he couldn't help feeling that maybe he had, in some ways, started the fight. The Clans are still selfish and greedy, he thought, but maybe I am no different I am forever haunted[[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| by the voices in my head ~Runningstrike]] 22:32, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Nightpaw watched Pepper. He went back to camp, looking for his father. He found Creekfrost, who looked dead in his nest. Nightpaw blinked. He left his father and decided to try and find someone to talk to. Ashstorm 22:37, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Frecklefur's ear flicked as she saw her apprentice trudge away from his father's nest. Poor Creekfrost... they deserved it though, trespassing on our territory. ''"Oi! Nightpaw!" she exclaimed. "Get over her and let's discuss your moves during the battle." ~Ging "Ugh.." Nightpaw huffed, rolling his eyes and hopping over to Frecklefur. "I think I did pretty awesome." ''Ashstorm 22:58, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Frecklefur raised an eyebrow. "Well, considering I told you to do nothing, you failed. Second of all, what size cat did you fight?" ~Ging "Probably about my size... wait... hey! I failed?" ''Nightpaw mewed in dismay. ''Ashstorm 23:30, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Autumnpaw walked over to Waterstar. "W-who w-w-w-will b-be-become m-my m-menter n-now t-t-that V-Vinefur's d-d-d-d-d-d-dead?" he asked. I am forever haunted[[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| by the voices in my head ~Runningstrike]] 23:40, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Waterstar blinked. "I'm not sure what we'll do. For now we'll wait. The gatherings in a few days, maybe we can talk to the other medicine cats about it." she mewed. Ashstorm 23:42, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Autumnpaw nodded, Poor Vinefur.... he thought.------Riverpaw walked in behind Autumnpaw. 23:44, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Ashkit wondered around. Ashstorm "Waterstar?" Riverpaw mewed.--------Autumnpaw, because he was deaf, had no idea Riverpaw was in the den. I am forever haunted[[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| by the voices in my head ~Runningstrike]] 00:00, March 28, 2016 (UTC) (i don't remember if waterstar met riverpaw or not, but if she did, let's say water just forgot what she looked like er something) Waterstar lifted her head from looking at the ground and saw Riverpaw. "Who are you?" Ashstorm 00:03, March 28, 2016 (UTC) (k) "Riverpaw." River said, dumbfounded. "Wolfstar and Dewbramble's kit? The sister of Duskpaw and Morningpaw?" I am forever haunted[[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| by the voices in my head ~Runningstrike]] "Oh... " Waterstar mewed thoughtfully. "I thought you died?" Ashstorm 00:06, March 28, 2016 (UTC) "No," Riverpaw sighed, wondering how many times she would get that. "I ran away." I am forever haunted[[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| by the voices in my head ~Runningstrike]] 00:07, March 28, 2016 (UTC) "Pleased to meet you. Have you come to rejoin, or no?" Waterstar asked. Ashstorm 00:09, March 28, 2016 (UTC) "Rejoin." Said Riverpaw. I am forever haunted[[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| by the voices in my head ~Runningstrike]] 00:10, March 28, 2016 (UTC) "Good, things have changed since you left, the only cats who were around when you left who are still around now are Runningstrike and Slatestream, oh, and I came back to life along with Creekfrost, hard to explan, let's go see the clan!" Waterstar mewed, walking out of the den. Ashstorm 00:13, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Riverpaw, somewhat confused, followed Waterstar. Autumnpaw turned, around and spotted Riverpaw. He screamed, surprised, and ran off. I am forever haunted[[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| by the voices in my head ~Runningstrike]] 00:14, March 28, 2016 (UTC) "All cats gather!" Waterstar mewed. When the Clan was together, she began. "Riverpaw has come back to us and is rejoining as a warrior. Would you like a warrior name?" Ashstorm 00:16, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Riverpaw nodded. Autumnpaw, having no idea there was a warrior thing going on, hid in the medicine cat's den. I am forever haunted[[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| by the voices in my head ~Runningstrike]] 00:17, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Ashkit looked at Autumnpaw's den excitedly. ---- "Riverpaw, you will be known as Riverwish, RockClan welcomes you back as a full warrior," Waterstar meowed. Ashstorm 00:21, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Autumnpaw sniffed the air, he smelled Ashkit, and turned to see him. "H--he-hello." He mumbled. I am forever haunted[[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| by the voices in my head ~Runningstrike]] 00:22, March 28, 2016 (UTC) "Hi!" Ashkit mewed. Ashstorm 00:41, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Frecklefur chucked and tapped Nightpaw lightly on the shoulder. "You're fine," she promised. "Just keep it in mind for the future... and yes, I am glad you attacked an apprentice and restrained yourself from attacking Waterstar." She paused cheekily. "I wouldn't want to lose my first apprentice on his first battle." ~Ging Pepper waited, on the RockClan bordor. Why am I here? I hate the stupid Clans! I am forever haunted[[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| by the voices in my head ~Runningstrike]] 01:15, March 28, 2016 (UTC) "Oh, thanks! I will!" Nightpaw mewed, suddenly gleeful again. Ashstorm 03:12, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Autumnpaw hoped that whatever Ashkit wanted would not involve going outside; it was crowded outside with the bright light of the sun--to of the things that scared Autumnpaw the most. It was emty and dark in the medicine cat's den, he wanted to stay there, no matter what. I am forever haunted[[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| by the voices in my head ~Runningstrike]] 04:27, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Heatherpaw's tail flicked in interest. ---- Slatestream pricked his ears. --look me in the eye 07:43, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Ashkit just stood there, smiling and panting with happy eyes. ---- Waterstar ended the meeting and went to sit by herself with a finch at her paws. Ashstorm 12:54, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike walked around. I am forever haunted[[Message wall:Runningfireclawheart| by the voices in my head ~Runningstrike]] 13:50, March 28, 2016 (UTC) (this is a good time for coral to come along) Rat, Snap, and Coral were stalking through the grass. "That stupid tabby really killed the mange-ridden one! they only have an apprentice, not a fully trained," Rat growled. Ashstorm 13:53, March 28, 2016 (UTC) Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay